Carracosta (Pokémon)
|} Carracosta (Japanese: アバゴーラ Abagoura) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 37, after it is revived from a Cover Fossil. Biology Carracosta resembles a bipedal, blue-colored sea turtle. Its stomach is pale blue. It has deep blue rocky structures encrusted on its face, back, and the sides of its chest forming a "mask" and shell. Its flippers are long with black finger-like protrusions at the tips. Carracosta has a thick tail and short legs with two-toed feet. Carracosta has extremely strong jaws and have enough power in its slap to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker. Carracosta once lived in the sea millions of years ago and is now considered extinct. Carracosta eats steel frames and rocks, in addition to prey. Carracosta preys on and . In the anime Major appearances Multiple Carracosta made their main series debut in a flashback in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1. They defended a young Ferris and a from a flock of attacking . They physically appeared in the follow-up episode, where the Tirtouga that Ferris befriended also evolved into one after being forcefully revived by Dr. Zager. Minor appearances Carracosta debuted in the opening sequence of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Carracosta appeared in a fantasy in Mine Mayhem. In A Cold Reception, 's Tirtouga, Costa, evolved into a Carracosta in his Gym battle against Brycen and defeated Brycen's to win the battle. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Zengai has a Carracosta that he can use as a Burst form. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances : Carracosta is the adoptive father of the partner Pokémon. He is stern and strict, but means well. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Scalchop Beach (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Carracosta Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Second release)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness -, -, and moves will become 1½×, while the effectiveness of moves will become 3×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Liquidation|Water|Physical|85|100|10||'}} |Rock Throw|Rock|Physical|50|90|15||'}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=565 |name2=Carracosta |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Rock }} Sprites Trivia * Carracosta and are the only Fossil Pokémon to have as their secondary type instead of their primary type. Origin Carracosta appears to draw inspiration from , the largest known species of sea turtle from the Late Cretaceous period. Its blue skin and dark gray carapace give it the same color scheme as the . The fact it eats steel beams draws from the fact that sea turtles are able to bend metal bars with their jaws. The front of its shell also bears resemblance to a . Name origin Carracosta may be a combination of carapace (a hard, protective covering, i.e. a shell) and costa (Latin, Spanish and Portuguese for coast, a reference to its habitat). Carra may also refer to the , which contains numerous fossils. Abagoura may be a combination of 暴れる abareru (to thrash or act violently), 肋 abara (rib cage), and 甲羅 kōra (shell). In other languages , and |fr=Mégapagos|frmeaning=From mega and Galápagos |es=Carracosta|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Karippas|demeaning=From and/or |it=Carracosta|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=늑골라 Neukgolra|komeaning=From and 라 ra may be from its Japanese name |zh_cmn=肋骨海龜 / 肋骨海龟 Lèigǔhǎiguī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Карракоста Karrakosta|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Costa External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Karippas es:Carracosta fr:Mégapagos it:Carracosta ja:アバゴーラ zh:肋骨海龟